Breathe
by DanceInPurpleRain
Summary: 'I can't breathe Without you, but I have to Breathe Without you, but I have to' Sam dies in an accident and Freddie has to learn how to move on. But maybe it's meant for them to be together after all? Inspired by 'Breathe', by Taylor Swift. I recommend to listen to it while reading this. This is a one shot
1. Breathe

**I'm not exactly sure where this came from. I was trying to write a one shot but I had no idea what to write about, so I started listening to music trying get inspiration. I was listening to 'Breathe' by Taylor Swift and this happened. **

**Sam's POV: **

"Sam?" I hear a voice ask.

"Sam, can you hear me?" He asks again. Why does my head hurt so much?

"Uhhhh" I groan.

"Sam, please open your eyes. Please. I can't loose you." He begs. I focus all of my energy on opening my eyes. Finally I open them, but everything looks blurry.

"Sam?" He asks again, this time a bit hopefully. I blink a couple of times and try to focus on the figure on top of me.

"F-Freddie?" I ask weakly.  
"Hey." He says.

"W-what h-happened?" I ask.

"You were hit by a car... that car was going to hit me, you pushed me out of the way Sam. You saved my life." He says. I can't remember that, but I have a hard time concentrating on anything right now.

"I-it's... h-ha-rd... to... b-breath." I say in a shaky voice, between breaths.

"You're going to be okay, the ambulance will be here soon and they'll help you. Just hang on okay?" He asks.

"I d-don't... t-think... I... can." I manage out.

"Don't say that. I won't let you die." He says. Breathing is getting harder and harder and I feel very tired. I just want o fall asleep.

"Don't close your eyes. You have to stay awake." Freddie says noticing that I'm starting to close my eyes.

"I-I...'m... s-so... ti...red." I say.

"I know, but you have to hold on." He says so I try to stay awake. All of the sounds around me get blured. I look at the sky. It's so blue. I like blue.

"Sam, you have to stay awake." Freddie says. Was I falling asleep again? I didn't even notice. I don't know how much longer I'll be bale to hold on. I can barilly breath anymore. The world is slowly starting to go dark.

"I-I... l-lo...v-ve... y-y...ou" I tell him with my last bits of energy.

"...I love you too. I always have. I regretted us breaking up ever since we did." He says. Everything's so dark now.

"Sam? Sam don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep. Breath, just breath." I hear Freddie say.

"Breath." Is the last thing I hear. Then there's nothing left. No sounds, no pain. Everything's just calm.

**-Two Days Later-**

**Freddie's POV:**

"Sam was my best friend. Some people thought that she was intimidating or mean, but they didn't know her like I did." Carly says. She's standing on a stage, everyone who wants to can say somethings about her now.

"She took care of me. It's true, if someone would ever pick on me, or the opposite of that, if not the best kind of people would came closer to me, they'd have to deal with Sam. She always told me I'm too nice to see the evil in people... she didn't deserve to die... She always told me that she loved it when I sang. So I'm going to sing a song I wrote for her now." Carly says and some guy takes a guitar and starts strumming a sad song.

"_I see your face in my mind as I drive away _

_'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way _

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds _

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time" _She sings. I wish I could go back in time and change all of this. This funeral never should have happened, she should be alive.

"_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm _

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm" _Carly hums. Why did she have to push me out of the way?

"_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie _

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see _

_'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down _

_Now I don't know what to be without you around" _That's exactly what's happening right now, she's singing this sad song, about a very sad ending.

* * *

The funeral is over, everybody went home. Now there's just me and Carly, we're standing at her grave.

"It wasn't your fault." Carly says softly. She knows that I've been blaming myself.

"Yes it was. It should have been me." I say.

"Don't say that. It's not like someone made her do it. She saved you because she cared about you, you know that." She says.

"You don't get it, for half of my life she was always there, I loved her, I still love her. How am I supposed to move on with my life if she was my life?" I ask and walk away not giving her a chance to answer. As I'm walking away I hear Carly start crying, my first instinct is to turn around and comfort her, but I don't do that. I keep on walking.

* * *

I walk into my room and lay down on my bed. Why her? It should've been me.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_What do you want me to do huhg Sam?" I ask her angrily. We're walking down the street and arguing._

"_I want you to stop acting like a big baby! I got paint on your jacket, so what?" She asks._

"_So what? First of all you did it on purpose, and second my mom is going to kill me that's what!" I yell._

"_It's just a jacket! Who cares!" She yells._

"_I do! Why do you always have to ruin everything for me!" I yell._

"_Maybe because you make that too easy for me!" She yells._

"_What kind of an idiot was I to actually go out with you!" I yell._

"_Excuse me?" She asks shocked._

"_You heard me!" I yell and start walking away from her and to the other side of the street. Maybe I was a little harsh and I shouldn't have brought our old relationship up, but it's not my fault! She's the one who started it. _

"_FREDDIE LOOK OUT!" Sam screams. I look at her and then in front of me. I see a car coming straight at me. The next thing I know I'm on the ground and the car safely drives around me. Then I look at Sam and see that she's laying on the road exactly where I was standing a couple of seconds ago.  
"Sam!" I yell and run up to her. Her head is bleeding, a lot. No, this is all my fault._

_**-End Of Flashback-**_

It was my fault. I was stupid and angry. And she saved my life even after what I said to her. I never wanted her to get hurt, but I ended up causing her hurt. I'm such an idiot.

* * *

It's two a.m but I'm standing in the fire escape, looking down at the cars passing by.

"Why did you do it Sam? It was supposed to be me." I say and tightly close my watery eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming, but I fail, when I open them tears are freely falling down my cheeks.

"Why did you do it! Did you not know how much I care about you! Did you not know I can't live without you!" I yell. Then I turn around and start punching the wall. My fists hurt, but I don't care.

"I hate this!" *punch

"It's my fault!" *punch

"Take me!" *punch

"Not her!" *punch

"Freddie?" A voice behind me asks. I stop my fist right before it can hit the wall and look behind me.

"Sam?" I ask shocked.

"Hey." She says. I put my shaky and bloody hand up and try to touch her but my hand goes through her. Is she a... ghost?

"Are you a ghost?" I ask. She nods.

"It wasn't your fault." She says.  
"...Yes it was." I say. She shakes her head.

"I chose to save you, because I wanted to. It wasn't your decision, it was mine." She says.

"That's not true, I should've been the one to die." I say shaking my head.

"Freddie listen to me. I'm here because you need to hear this. It was MY decision. That I don't regret." She says. Tears start falling down my cheeks again. She puts her hand on my cheek, but I can't feel it.

"I love you, and I couldn't imagine standing there and watching you die if there was something I could've done about that." She says softly.

"I don't want to live without you." I say looking into her eyes.

"Don't you get it? I gave up my life for you. I didn't die so that you would die after me." She says.

"But it's not fare." I say.

"I know. But you'll have to move on eventually." She says.

"I can't. You were my life and now you're gone." I say.

"The last thing you told me was to breath. Maybe you should take your own advise. Just breath, that's what's this is all about. You have to move on, even if you don't think you can do that, you still have to." She says.

"But you're here, don't go. Please just stay." I beg her.

"...I can't." She says.

"Please, there has to be something. Anything." I say.

"But there's not. Sooner or later you'll have to deal with that." She says softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I say crying.  
"I know, it's okay." She says. "I have to go." She says.

"Please don't." I beg.

"I'm sorry... One day you'll see me again. I promise." She says.

"Sam..." I say but she's gone. She's gone. I sit down on the stairs and start crying again.  
"I love you." I say crying.

**-A Year Later-**

I'm walking through my school's hallway. It's been a year since Sam died and I still visit her grave every week. It was very hard at first, but I kept on going and eventually it became easier. I'm not sure if the time I saw her 'ghost' was real or not, at the time I was convinced that it was, but then I started thinking, it was 2 a.m., I was tired and I really wanted to see her. Maybe I imagined it? Well what ever happened that night, I'm really glad that it did. It helped me a lot, and I actually stopped blaming myself. Suddenly I walk into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I say.

"It's okay." A girl says. I look at her and suddenly I feel like I can't breath.  
"Sam?" I ask shocked.

"Who? My name is Alex." The girl says. What? But... she looks just like...

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that you look a lot like... a girl I used to know." I say still surprised.

"Is she your friend?" She asks.

"...Yeah, she was a very good... friend." I say.

"Was? If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Alex asks.

"She... died." I say.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." She says.  
"It's okay. It was a long time ago." I say. There's a moment of silence. I just can't stop looking at her, she looks just like Sam.

"So are you new here?" I finally ask.

"Yeah, this is my first day." She says.

"Oh, well, I'll better go... see you around." I say.

"Yeah." She says smiling. I take one last look at her and walk away.

**General POV:**

The blond girl watches as Freddie walks away.

"Told you you'd see me again." She says quietly so that no one would hear.

"_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm _

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_I can't breathe _

_Without you, but I have to _

_Breathe Without you, but I have to" _She's singing quietly to herself as she's walking in the direction Freddie walked to.

**I hope the ending isn't confusing. If someone will review or send me a PM saying they didn't understand it I'll post a new chapter explaining it. This could be a good multi chapter story, but I already have a lot of those going on, and whenever I start writing a new story I lose inspiration and stop writing it. This may some day became a two shot or a story, but for now this is it. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, for some reason my spell check isn't working. I hope you liked this and please review.**


	2. Explanation

So I got some reviews and PMs saying that they don't understand the endng. So here's the explanation:

The girl at the end was Sam. That's pretty much all you need to know, how she's alive is up to your imagination, the way I see it is that she got some kind of a secong chance, but she couldn't tell anyone that it's her, because she's supposed to be dead so people would freak out if suddenly a year after she dies she's alive again. That's why she told Freddie that she's not Sam. But that's just the way I see it, you can have your own version on that, the most important thing is that the girl was Sam.

Also for anyone who's reading my other stories, I am going to continue them, I know that I haven't updated any of them for awhile now, but I've been very busy with school. I'll update them as soon as I have the time.


End file.
